Bloodstone
Background The night was dark, over the ocean, dark and silent, the sky was calm, no cloud, no wind, no Aether ripples in the surface of the "thin layer", but far away where no mortal and few gods can hear there was a battle in progress. It was not a fight made of armies or magic, it was not made for more land or power, it was a figth between ideas. "We have to interfere ..., we can make the difference..., we can be the changers we are meant to!" the black head stated to the other, almost identical a part from a bluish color and twisted sharp horns, twisting its neck so it can watch its brother from an upper position. "No we are not, we should watch, we should inspire, we should thrive from the other action like we did for many millennia" the other head was not afraid, its eye stared into the one of the black, calm and secure of its ideas. "But at that time we were formless, we have being given form to act" The debate between the heads keep going for a few hours, or seconds or years, time matter not for the god of change. The other heads were mostly uninterested, all of them have plans, many so convoluted that a single head was unable to understand them without looking at the actions of the others, and they are almost always focused in putting these plans into fruition, but finally something made their attention to focus on the two "fighters". "... Fine, I have tried to show you my point staying civil, but in the end I failed... that's no problem at all, Change have to be achieved with all means necessary right?" "... what?" "That's our purpose our nature, I bet you should know brother" - A moment after it finished talking the head opened its mouth, and bite the neck of its opponent, biting true, the other tried to resist but the surprise was too much. The smallest head, colored of a poisonous green, looked with curiosity its two brothers, it seems that they have moved from philosophical discussion and have passed to a more "down to the earth" methods of convincing each other, it always loved strife it watched carefully and absorbed any small spark of pain transmitted by the fighters, they were a single being after all. The youngest one was a little worried, it can fell the pain and was afraid for its brother, and its own, life, never the god have being hurt by something, the new experience was at the same time terrifying and awesome. As fast as it has begun the fight end a rain of blood fall down toward the depths of Aether and the skyes below when the head was cut away by the other. Most of the drops burned down in the atmosphere, forming a rain of blue fire, but many of them was large enough to survive, turning into solid chunk of crystal and sinking in the water. The heads keep watching the killer, still dirty of its brother blood that filled its jaws looked at the other defiantly, the youngest one locking its eyes with it, accusing. The emerald eyes of the green one were focused on the crystals, that after landing apparently begun to merge with the nearby materials, to grow, to change, radiating the divine essence on the nearby seas, its mind moving away fast from the apparent demise of one of them focusing on the new possibilities of this "material". "What are you all watching?" "You should be focused on greeting us I guess" All the heads turned around, looking for the source of the voices, and of the new minds that they felt merged with their own essence. Where the dead head stood two new one have grown, each different, unique as all the aspects of change are, but with some resemblance of the old one that stood in their place. Finally the oldest head the first to come into existence, the white one, with burning yellow eyes, burning like the motes of change spoke. "So after we have dealt with this small inconvenience I guess we can focus again on our job" While most of the heads told that since change was their essence coming back to something was not something worthy of them after a while they go back to their activity, unchanging and changed at the same time by the action of their brothers. Meanwhile in the depths of the beholder domains, many of the slaves woke up, in a dream a massive dragon head emerged from the darkness, its skin was white as marble, eyes burning with otherworldly fires, "the things are set, I have prepared the ground for you to stand up on your own all of you should get ready to run at the turning of the age I'll let you know". The oldest smiled, he had manipulated its impulsive brothers for a long time to produce this, he needed divine blood for its creation but was unwilling to sacrifice his own. Now they have all the tools to begin affecting creation as he see fit. While looking at his brother, especially the emerald eyed one, he wondered if they would be ready to do the same... Appearance Bloodstones look like dark red twisted stones with occasional blue sparks into their depths, when shaken or near to strong emotional sources they start burning shrouded with a blue fire and electricity sparks. Bloodstone is highly mutable and can come in any kind of shapes, it is also maleable and easy to shape, it shift its form to adapt to the will of the artisan, making incredible products of art possible. Bloodstone also infuse itself into other materials living or not, slowing turning them into something else, getting their structure nearer to bloodstone shape, creating cristalline constructions near it, and spawning more Bloodstone. Powers Bloodstone fragments have many different powers, mostly dealing with mutating the environment and living creatures, some can create magical energy or empower spellcasting, while others just make things grow faster and stronger, albeit usually in some unexpected way. All Bloodstone crafted items are usually quite strong, but produce unstable effects, and mutate their surroundings. (I'll update this section with a few example of bloodstone items, and mutations). LoC Powers In LoC Bloodstones work as a single artifact, capable of shaping its surroundings, empowering things and living beings with mutations and change. It grants to the god controlling it a +1 nourish and a +1 mold pp bonus. Mostly of it is located into the oceans, near to the main continent. Category:Artifacts